1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a heating unit control method.
2. Related Art
Many liquid ejecting apparatuses which are capable of ejecting liquid to a medium have been used. Some of these liquid ejecting apparatuses are capable of heating the medium.
JP-A-2009-251408 disclose a configuration of an image forming apparatus using a thermal transfer system which is capable of detecting the surface temperature of recording paper (a medium) by a sensor although it is not a liquid ejecting apparatus which is capable of ejecting liquid to a medium.
The image forming apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2009-251408 controls the temperature of a heating roller that serves as a heating unit on the basis of the detection result of a sensor. The image forming apparatus continues certain detection control using the sensor even if recording paper is not detected. This may lead to fluctuations in the detected temperature of the heating roller and erroneous temperature control depending on whether the recording paper is detected. In addition, since the sensor is capable of detecting the surface temperature of the recording paper in only one detection area, the temperature of the heating roller may not be controlled appropriately when the surface temperature distribution of the recording paper is uneven.